


Private Dancer

by angylinni



Series: Seedier side of life [1]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Implied Underage, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angylinni/pseuds/angylinni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peeta Mellark lives a lonely life.  Every night he comes to the Capitol to find solace in the only way he knows how. Katniss Everdeen is a girl trying to get her life back on track. She can't afford any complications but he can't walk away from the one person that makes him feel alive. What happens next will change them both....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> One night, I was bored,so Salanderjade gave me a prompt that was too good to pass up. Then, last nite, she was bored, so I asked for her to write a second chapter. Possibly it might continue, who knows?

Peeta ducked into the grimy doorway of the Capitol, furtively wiping his hand on his pants as he approached the counter.  Behind a pane of bulletproof glass, a lone cashier sat, staring morosely at a small black and white television playing a rerun of TJ Hooker.

“Ten bucks per dance and aim your wad at the floor.  Blow jobs are thirty, payable in advance,” the guy said, not even bothering to look away from the screen.

Peeta pulled a wrinkled fifty from his pocket and slid it through the pass slot.  The clerk’s meaty hand swiped the cash.  “Do you want change?”

“No.” His voice came out as a squeak and he cursed, clearing his throat.  “Two dances from the brunette and a hummer.”

The clerk snorted and flicked a button on the board beside him.  “Got your usual. Room four.  Curtain closes after ten minutes, you want more, there’s a slot under the window.”

Peeta shuffled slowly over to the door inset into the wall next to the cashier window.  A tall, lanky man stood next to it, arms folded across his chest, a knowing smirk on his pockmarked face.  “Can’t stay away?” He grunted, pulling open the door so Peeta could walk through it.

Peeta shrugged and walked through the door, moving down the dimly lit hallway until he found room number four.  He pushed aside the curtain and slipped inside.  A single chair sat in the center of the room, facing a curtained window.  He sat down and pushed the button embedded in the floor with his foot.  The curtain slid open, revealing a tiny room and a slim, dark haired woman staring out at him with dead quicksilver eyes.  He came every night to watch her, slim hipped and small breasted, dancing listlessly for the men who paid for her time.  He wondered sometimes what it would be like to fuck her, to feel those lithe legs wrapped around his waist as he pounded into her, mouth open in a soft oh as she came.  He wanted to taste her dusky nipples, feel them pebble beneath his tongue as he licked and sucked.  Her hair was always in a single braid and he wanted to loosen it, run his fingers through it and wrap it around his fist as he pumped into her from behind.

Peeta leaned back in the chair, one hand unfastening his pants, sliding his cock out of the slit in his boxers.  As she began to move, his fingers began a slow rhythmic stroke up and down the already semi hard length.

The dry slap of skin on skin filled the room, over top of the cheesy music that was piped in through speakers set high on the wall.  The room smelled like old gym socks and rank body odor, it was a wonder he could even keep it up.  The woman behind the glass undulated slowly, bending over to give him the perfect view of her pussy, pressed back against the glass.

The curtain slid aside, startling him and he jumped, nearly falling out of the chair.  His head turned slowly away from the window.  She was nothing he’d ever thought of before, and now that she stood before him, he stared at her, wide eyed and dry mouthed and wondered why.

She was soft curves and skin that looked like peaches and cream, blond hair that matched his spread enticingly over her breasts, the tight pink nipples peeking out teasingly through the thick strands and see-through mesh that covered them.

His gaze traveled further, down to the thatch of blonde hair between her thighs, barely visible through the black mesh skirt she wore.  His hands clenched tightly at his sides, cock hardening to the point of pain.  Wide blue eyes met his and her tongue darted out to moisten her lips as she walked closer.

Sweat beaded on his upper lip and his cock twitched in his hand as she stopped in front of him, dropping a thin mat down onto the filthy floor between his knees.

“Lean back.”  Her voice was husky and soft and he complied instantly, gaze locking onto the woman behind the glass, still moving listlessly to the music, eyes glazed – lost in a world that he’d never belong to.

Warm lips enclosed his cock, slick tongue sliding up and down the shaft.  He lifted his gaze to the curtain, licking his lips as he imagined it was her going down on him, sucking his cock into the wet heat of her mouth, tongue dipping into the slit.  His hips thrust up as she moved faster, hollowing out her cheeks and humming with each pass up and down, her other hand reaching into his boxers and caressing his balls, rolling them in her palm and squeezing lightly. He let himself get lost in the fantasy once more, that the girl would take him home and he’d bury himself deep, fucking her into oblivion.

He felt the familiar tingling at the base of his spine that signaled his imminent release.  She was good, this one, hard and fast, tongue moving in all the right places to make him blow his load quickly.  When she sucked him in again, loosening her jaw so that he slid halfway down her throat, he couldn’t hold back.  With a strangled moan, he let go, shooting hot jets of cum down her throat, cock twitching as she swallowed every drop.

His eyes locked on the girl behind the glass once more as the blonde released his softening cock with a soft popping sound.  She was still moving to the music as the curtain slid slowly closed.  The girl kneeling between his feet leaned back and rose slowly to her feet, walking to the door and leaving him alone once more.

He stood up, tucking himself back into his pants.  With one last glance towards the curtain, he walked out of the room and down the dingy hallway back to his solitary life.

As he passed the muscle at the doorway, the man spoke.  “Same time tomorrow?”

Peeta looked up, meeting his gaze.  “Always.”


	2. Why The Caged Bird Sings...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She doesn't know why he comes to see her every night. She doesn't care. All she knows is that it has to stop before things get out of hand.

The curtain slid closed and she let herself slump tiredly against the dingy wall of the closet that passed for her stage. She couldn’t see the lost soul that paid for the privilege of watching her as she moved and swayed to the sultry beat of the song. Truth be told, she didn’t even listen to the music piped in through the out of date sound system. She made her own music. She always had. The eyes moving over her had no idea what hopes or dreams resided in the mind of the body moving before them. They saw what they wanted to see, nothing more. She was content with that.

She pushed the door open and tottered out into the shabby hallway. The handler flicked a disinterested glance in her direction and made a notation in the tattered ledger propping up the dodgy black and white TV that so thoroughly held his attention. Bombs going off couldn’t pull him away from the flickering screen.

She stopped before the table and waited until he looked up, “You did log that for me, didn’t you? Last time, one of the other girls got credit and my pay was short. If it happens again, I won’t stay here. I’ve already told Cray that I’ve had offers.” He waved his hand negligently as his gaze flicked back to the screen. In a rare fit of temper, she yanked the plug end from the socket and smirked inwardly as he straightened and futilely pushed the buttons on the remote, cursing as the screen remained inexplicably dark. “I mean it. I’ll leave and never look back.”

“I said I’ll take care of it,” he grunted. “Don’t be such a bitch, girl. We both know you ain’t got anywhere else to go. This is the end of the line.”

She stiffened, ready to fling out a stinging retort but stopped as another girl traipsed into view. Lank blonde hair that fell in a haphazard tangle hid most of her face. The middy top and skin tight shorts left little to the imagination. Acres and acres of peaches and cream skin were in full view. The dark haired girl bit back her anger and forced a smile. She stepped aside as the blonde sidled closer and laid the keys to the viewing stall on the desk. Her faded blue eyes took her in and a lopsided smile appeared on her face. “I know it’s not your thing to get involved with the customers but you should really put this guy out of his misery.”

Gray eyes appraised her warily. The mercurial depths were usually void of any emotion. It was a novelty to see them alive. Anger gave way to unwanted interest. “What guy? What are you talking about?” A snort from behind the desk furrowed her brow and caused the gray eyes to narrow threateningly before they flicked back up to meet fascinated blue.

“He comes every night and always asks for the same thing. All the front end girls talk about him. He’s not the usual clientele. I’m shocked nobody told you before.” The blonde smiled with upraised brows. “It’s pretty much common knowledge that he’s not going to take anybody up on an offer. He only has eyes for one person. That's you.. The rest of us are just blips on the radar as far as he’s concerned.” She rocked back on her heels and grinned at the stunned expression on the usually stoic face. “Don’t be so shocked. That’s typical. They always want what they can’t have.”

Gray eyes narrowed in thought and then pinned the girl with a resolute stare. “If you want him so damned badly, take him. I could care less. I don’t do this for the johns, just the money. That’s all I care about. You’re welcome to him.”

A low, lilting laugh bubbled up. “That figures. Don’t you want to at least see what you’re giving up before you throw it away? Trust me. There is nothing typical about this one. He sticks out in this crowd.”

The dark haired girl swung her braided hair over her shoulder and huffed angrily, “What do I care? Like I said, you can have him. I don’t want or need anybody.” She eyed the drunk still staring in rapt interest at the shitty TV droning intermediately in the background. “Don’t forget what I said.” A surly grunt was her only answer. With one last enigmatic look at the blonde still quietly watching she turned on her heel and stalked away, grabbing her coat as she went.

She stepped into the alley and shrugged into the loose folds of the old leather jacket. It was a relic from a past life when she was happy and carefree and didn’t have the weight of the world on her shoulders. A muffled thud pulled her head around, her hand automatically gripping the canister of Mace tucked into her jacket pocket. A grizzled face peered at her from a nearby doorway. “Hey Sae,” she muttered. “Didn’t see you there. You okay?”

The gray head nodded and looked around before she sidled into view. “Been more traffic tonight than usual. Don’t like new faces. May have to move back downtown.” She took a long pull from a bottled wrapped in brown paper. “Why are you coming out this way?”

The girl pulled a tightly wrapped parcel from the pocket of her coat and handed it over. Sae took it gingerly and tucked it out of sight in a copious pocket. “I wanted to make sure that you were good before I went home. Do you need anything? Have you eaten?”

The old woman pulled her thin coat more tightly about her and gave the girl a shrewd look. “I’m good but that’s not why you came out here. What’s the matter girl?”

Normally, those gray eyes were blank and lifeless. Here and now, they sparked with a fierce fire that was rarely seen. “Some guy’s been hanging around. He comes every night but not just to see the show. He comes here to see me specifically. You know what will happen if the wrong people find out.” She blew out a frustrated breath. “I just now got my life back on track, Sae. I can’t make any mistakes. I won’t get another chance.”

Sae nodded her head sagely and her eyes swept the alley never staying on one thing too long. “The blond boy? Yeah, he’s been coming around pretty regular for the past few months. Somebody finally spilled the beans, did they?”

A steely look was her initial reply. Finally words erupted through gritted teeth, “You knew about this and didn’t tell me. How could you be so stupid? You know what he’ll do if he gets even a hint that this is going on. He’ll beat the shit out of this idiot just for laughs then come looking for me. Damn it, Sae.”

The older woman put a placating hand on the younger one’s arm. “Honey, nobody has to know. The boy’s not trying anything. If he was that type, he would have made a move already. Let him be. He won’t make any trouble for you.” Faded gray eyes bore into those of a lighter hue currently alight with anger and worry. “He reminds me of you, little girl. You both have an air of pain about you, like you’ve seen too much of the bad side of life.”

An aggravated huff escaped her as she pulled her arm out of the loose grip. “I don’t care. I can’t worry about somebody else right now. I’ve got enough on my plate as it is.” She glanced at a clock whose red face lit up the night around them with a ruddy glow. “I’ve got to get home. I’m already late. You be careful tonight. Keep warm and stay safe.” 

Her fingers played absently with a gold locket as she nodded to the old homeless woman she had semi adopted since working at the club. Sae knew her story just as she knew why there couldn’t be anything more between her and another man other than what happened behind the glass. She gave them the sight of her body for their pleasure. That’s as far as it went. Anything else wasn’t worth the price she would pay when he found out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was ten pm when she hopped off the bus and made her way down the dingy streets toward the red neon sign burning in the darkness. The bouncer waved her through and smirked slightly at the scowl she gave him out of habit. “Your friend has been by twice tonight. Seemed put out that you weren’t working your usual shift.”

“I don’t have any friends,” she muttered. “Why should I care if he’s mad or not? There are other girls. Besides, I had to trade tonight. I had stuff to do.”

“He wants you, sweetheart. And you know that Cray always gives the customer what he wants. He gestured to the back hall where the dancers hung out between customers. It was also where some of them made arrangements for later. She studied him intently for a few minutes then came to a decision, “Hey, can you slip him a note if he comes back? Sort of as a favor to me,” she gave him her best mysterious look accompanied by a teasing quirk of her lips. “You do it occasionally for a few of the others, right?”

The brawny man hesitated before taking the slip of paper from her outstretched hand. “Just make sure that Cray gets a cut of whatever you set up on the side. He doesn’t care what you do as long as the money comes in. You got me?” He slipped the crumpled paper into a pile with a few others and waved her on.

Less than an hour later, the summons came. She stopped with her hand on the door and glanced up at the disheveled figure still standing watch at the end of the hall. He nodded and flipped a thumb up gesture before shoving his hands into the pockets of his worn corduroys. Letting out a breath she wasn’t aware she had been holding, she slipped languidly into the stall and waited for the curtain to raise. When the tinny music started, she let go.

Sinking deep within her mind to shut out the thought of eyes on her as she moved, she let her body take over. Legs moved sinuously, hips finding a rhythm not readily apparent in the harsh notes spilling out of the speakers, eyes staring straight ahead without expression, a bored look on her face. Hands slid down over puckering tips and paused to tweak the nipples roughly before gliding over a taut stomach and hooking into the strings that rode low on her hips. Her heels clicked on the chipped tile in time to the music as she spun and bent. Her braid swayed like a metronome. She stepped into the spin that would bare her ass to the stranger’s ravenous gaze. She paused briefly and shot a coy look toward the glass. One lid drooped in a teasing wink…something she had never done before. A brief spurt of heat blossomed in her belly as she imagined his reaction. Did his breath catch? Did his hands tighten in the curls of the girl on her knees before him? Did he breathe out an expletive before he fell apart?

She mentally cursed herself for letting those thoughts cross her mind. None of it mattered. She was here do a job. Nothing more, nothing less. It was a way to keep food on the table and the lights working. That was all it was. They could have the sight of her. She’d be damned if she let them have anymore. Allowing her hands to slide over the now sweaty planes of her belly and come to rest on the swell of her hips, she twirled into a final lowering shimmy as the curtain slid down. Breathing heavily, she rested her palms against the chipped paint and steadied her thundering pulse. She had to end this now tonight before it went any further. That was the last show that he would ever have from her. She couldn’t risk any more.

She exited the compartment and caught the doorkeeper’s eye. He shook his head slightly and nodded toward the back door before moving aside to let another girl pass. She worried her bottom lip between her teeth as she hastily pulled on an oversized shirt and loose jeans. She made her way through the door and scanned the alley. A clearing throat drew her gaze to the only pool of light in the back of the building. Her breath caught when she saw him. Whatever or whoever she was expecting, it wasn’t this.

Blond curls fell messily over his forehead and almost obscured the sky blue eyes currently locked firmly on her. He had a thin, angular face with high cheekbones and a prominent jaw. A nicely shaped mouth edged toward a smile as she continued to stare in fascinated silence. A blue button up shirt let just a hint of white t-shirt peek out at the neckline. Both fit closely showing the solid form underneath. His jeans were well worn but clearly expensive and skimmed his legs lovingly. The dark boots he wore were indistinct in the low light. She could see that they didn’t add much by way of height. He wasn’t much taller than she but the width of his shoulders and the subtle strength of his body made him seem much larger than he actually was.

“Hi,” he mouthed uncertainly. A tentative smile rode the edges of his mouth.

She took a few steps forward until she stood at the edge of the light that made a halo around him. “You can’t keep doing this,” she stated without preamble. “You can’t come here just for me.”

The smile faded and a tiny crease furrowed his brow. He bit his lip before replying, “I thought I could do what I wanted as long as I paid up front.” He crossed his arms and dropped his gaze to where his toe traced a line in the dirt. “Can I ask why it bothers you so much? Is it me personally or the fact that I do come here just to see you?”

She shrugged and looked away as she muttered, “It’s neither. You just have to stop. I don’t know why you ask for me and I don’t care. I’m telling you to stop. Whatever it is that brings you here, get over it. I can’t be what you want.”

He looked at her through narrowed eyes before answering, “I never said I wanted you to be anything or do anything for that matter. I just want to get to know you. That’s all. You can decide how far you want to take it. That’s not asking too much is it?” He edged closer and raised his hand hesitantly toward hers. She took a hurried step back and glared at him in reproach. “I promise that’s all I want. Just to talk. Have coffee. We’ll do whatever you’re comfortable with. That’s all that I ask.”

She visibly wavered before her fingers curled around a worn gold locket hanging from a thin chain around her neck. She seemed to draw strength from the item because her back straightened and her voice firmed. “I can’t do that. I won’t. Just stop coming around here before you get us both in a world of shit. You don’t know what could happen and I won’t let you fuck things up for me.” She spun on her heel and ran toward the door. She was almost surprised to hear his footsteps echoing on the pavement behind her. Looking back, she saw that he was only a few feet away and moving purposefully in her direction. She faced him fully and demanded, “What do you want?”

He came to a halt, slightly out of breath and panting. “I want to know why,” he asked. “What would be so bad about letting me see you?” 

She laughed shrilly and spun toward the door. His hand caught her elbow and pulled her around to face him. She covered his hand with her own and gave his fingers a gentle squeeze before pushing him firmly away. “I can’t be your plaything or your anything.” She reached again for the locket and slipped a tiny hook on the side, cracking it open. She spread the two halves apart baring the picture inside to his inquisitive stare. A small face smiled back with fat curls the exact shade of the woman’s braid before him. His breath caught as she confirmed what he already suspected, “I can’t because I’m somebody else’s mother. She’s the only thing I care about and the only reason I’m here.” She closed the locket and tucked it underneath her shirt once more. “Her father takes exception to anyone getting too close. So you see I can’t go with you even if I wanted to. I just can’t.”

He caught her arm in a tender grip and prevented her from leaving. His eyes were somber and thoughtful as they stared at her closely. “Married?” She shook her head. “Boyfriend?” Again, the headshake. “He’d hurt you?” Her nod caused a tightening in his chest. “We could keep it quiet. He’d never have to know.”

She smiled sadly and reached up to give his cheek a regretful caress before pulling away for the last time. “There are no secrets here. Eventually, everything gets out in the open. That’s just how things are. I’m sorry. I really am because you seem like a good guy and I’d almost forgotten that there was such a thing. Thank you for reminding me.” She took a few steps back and shoved her hands into the pocket of her jeans. “I should go. I’m still on the clock.” She headed to the club without looking back. As she reached the door, she met his gaze once more. “See you around,” she said softly and ducked inside.

He waited until the door clicked shut before ambling down the alleyway. His mind kept going back to the look in her eyes as she gently touched his face. His cheek burned at the remembered feel of her fingers. He couldn’t let her go. Not yet. “See you tonight,” he mumbled under his breath and made his way into the ensuing night.

It ends…..


	3. Dancing with the devil

Peeta stared at the desk in front of him, not seeing the ledger or any of the open files that he really should be working on.  Quicksilver eyes and a lithe body consumed him.  He hadn’t stopped thinking of her since she’d walked away from him last night, ass swaying lightly as she’d walked back to the building.  There was something there, beyond the simple contract of sex.  He wanted to know more about her – he _needed_ to know more about her.

He’d spent most of the night staring at the ceiling, hand fisted around his cock, reliving every precious second of time they’d spent together.  He couldn’t count the number of times he’d imagined her beneath him, hips rocking up into his as he buried himself within her wet heat.  His name spilled from her lips as he’d made her come over and over.

Cursing under his breath, he spun the chair around, booting up his laptop.  He wasn’t an investigator for nothing dammit.  He was going to find out everything he possibly could about her.  As the computer beeped and hummed through the startup, he grabbed a legal pad and began writing down everything he did know – which wasn’t much.  He didn’t even have the basics, like her name, or age.  She didn’t look much older than mid twenties, but looks could be deceiving.  She had a child, even though her slim hips didn’t look like she’d ever carried one.

The computer finally booted and he pulled up a browser and began typing.  Information soon flowed across his screen and while it was helpful, it didn’t give him the one thing he desperately needed – her name.  Cursing under his breath, he tried a different tack.  The computer hummed and more information scrolled across the screen, but still her name remained elusive.

His phone buzzed, nearly sliding off the desk.  Glancing down at it, he frowned before picking it up, thumbing the button to activate the call.  “I’m busy Finn, so whatever you want, it’ll have to wait.”

“Bro, you’re never too busy for food.  I know you, remember?  I grew up eating with you at the same damn table and fighting you for seconds.”

Peeta laughed and shook his head, frowning down at the screen of his laptop.  “Whatever dude, you’re the one that kept hogging all the mashed potatoes.”

“Yeah well, get your ass down here and help me plow through a pizza or two.  I’m working surveillance and I need some sustenance before I die.”

Peeta sighed deeply.  He couldn’t leave him hanging, not on stakeout and hungry, that was the fucking worst.  He had to go out anyway, he needed to canvas and do some digging the old fashioned way – face to face.  “Fine, where are you?”

“Corner of Twentieth and Collins, beige beater parked in front of that nasty ass uniform store that fronts for Vice.  Nobody in their right mind would believe that’s a real fucking store, they don’t even have any Dickies.”

“I’ll be there in twenty,” Peeta said, chuckling as he ended the call.  That uniform store had been a front for as long as he’d been alive, and not a single soul ever walked in there.  It was so painfully obvious that he was sure it was listed in the handbook for dealers under places to avoid being arrested.

~*~

Peeta slid into the front seat of Finn’s beater twenty minutes later with two large pizza’s, one with extra anchovies.  He slid the top box onto the seat between them and wrinkled his nose as Finn lifted the lid, the salty aroma of the fish filling the small car.  Cracking the window on his side, he flipped open the box on his lap and grabbed a slice, folding it in half and downing half of it in one bite, the gooey cheese dragging out in long strings as he pulled his hand away from his mouth.

“Thanks bro, I thought I was going to die and you’d have to bury my sad ass in this piece of shit,” Finn said between bites.  His gaze darted between Peeta and the front windshield.  He cursed and dropped the slice he’d just picked up back into the box, reaching for the binoculars hanging around his neck, jerking them up to his eyes.  “Fuck me; they’re doing it right now.”

Finn dug his cell out of the holder set in the dash and tossed it towards Peeta.  “Call Paylor, tell her to get her ass down here asap, this shit is going down right now.”  He pulled his gun and jerked the binoculars off his head, thrusting open the door to run down the street towards the alley that he’d been watching.

Peeta quickly scrolled the list of contacts and dialed, exiting the car and making sure his Ruger was still in his ankle holster.  He wouldn’t be able to legally back up Finn, but it made him feel better, especially after he saw the size of the guy Finn had gone after.

“Paylor, speak.”

“This is Peeta Mellark, Finnick Odair gave me his phone and told me to call you, said whatever he was out here for was going down right now and he needs backup asap.”

Peeta heard cursing and walked a bit faster, bending down to pull his gun.  He kept his hand down by his leg to minimize the chance that anyone would see it, but this area was fairly deserted, even more so than usual.  He made it to the edge of the alleyway and stood there in dumbfounded shock as he watched Finn take down the big fucker with nothing more than a well placed roundhouse to the chin.  The big blonde fell back hard, his head bouncing on the concrete.  The woman he’d dragged into the alleyway was hunched up against the wall, blood streaming from her mouth and ears.

Belatedly, he realized that Paylor was still on the phone, loudly calling his name.  He lifted it to his ear once more.  “Yeah?”

“Is Detective Odair in need of assistance?”

“No, he just clocked the guy and he went down, but there’s a woman here that looks like she needs medical attention.”

“Backup will be on scene in less than a minute and I’ll call for a bus.  Don’t leave the scene, Mr. Mellark, you’re a material witness.”

~*~

“What the hell were you thinking, drawing your weapon and following Finn into a crime scene?”  Gavin Boggs paced the small confines of Peeta’s office, his deep, gruff voice bouncing off the walls and slamming into Peeta with bruising force.

“I wasn’t,” Peeta replied evenly, sitting behind his desk and watching his foster father pace.  He looked old and worn out and as he watched him, he realized that it’d been twenty years since he’d first met the man, the day he’d finally gotten out of the system and found a real home.  When he’d first come into contact with him, he’d been a sullen fifteen year old who’d been in ten homes in four years, reeling from the loss of his family in a drug related fire.

Boggs sank into one of the chairs in front of the desk and glared at him over steepled fingers.  “Were you, or were you not running down the sidewalk with a drawn weapon towards where Detective Odair was apprehending a known drug dealer?”

Peeta sighed.  “I brought him lunch; he saw something go down, tossed me his phone and told me to call for backup.” Boggs continued to give him the stink eye, not saying anything.  Peeta’s lips thinned.  Of all the expressions his foster father used, he hated this one the most, because it meant that he’d done something colossally stupid and Boggs wasn’t about to let him forget it for a good long while. “Fine, it was stupid, but Paylor let me go as soon as Finn explained what had happened.  My name’s not even attached to the report.”

“Gloss isn’t about to let that stop him when he goes looking for answers, is he boy?”

Peeta stared thoughtfully back and shook his head tightly.  Determined to get off the rack, he deliberately changed the subject.  “Who do you have working at the Capitol?”

Boggs narrowed his eyes.  “You still visiting that shithole Peeta?  I told you there’s better places to get your dick wet if that’s what you need.”

Peeta flushed a violent, deep red and spun his chair, staring out the window.  “Fuck you.”

He could hear the old man getting out of the chair and moving towards him, but he resolutely held his gaze to the grimy window, and the equally depressing scene he could see out of it, the sorry end of town known as the Seam, a place filled with broken dreams and dead end jobs.

A heavy hand settled on his shoulder.  “Look, I know you had it shitty growing up, between your dad cooking and the fire and all of the other bullshit.”  Boggs cleared his throat. “There’s women that would overlook that, you don’t have to go to whores, Peeta.”

Peeta shrugged his hand off. “You’re not exactly the person I want to be discussing my sex life with Boggs, no offense, but it creeps me out.”

The old man laughed and smacked the back of Peeta’s head lightly.  “Then talk about it with someone, because the Capitol isn’t exactly healthy.”

Peeta spun his chair around.  “There’s a girl-”

Boggs cut him off.  “There’s always a girl, son, and always a sob story.  I didn’t get you out of that shit to let you fall right back into it as an adult. I thought I taught you better than that boy? When are you going to think with the head on top of your shoulders instead of the one between your damned legs?”

“Fine, I’ll ask Finn, at least he’ll help without judging me.”

Boggs snorted.  “Talk to the guy that runs the place, name is Haymitch.  He’s usually behind the glass.  If you want information, tell him you’re my kid.  I’m not sure if he’ll give you anything, he always was a cranky damn bastard.  Take a bottle of that rotgut shit Ripper sells when you do, if anything will make him open up, it’ll be that.”

“Noted,” Peeta said. “Now, get out of my office old man and let me work so I can actually pay some bills this month.”  The words were said without heat and Boggs laughed, slapping him lightly on the shoulder before shuffle stepping over to the door.

“Don’t get into something you can’t get out of, you need backup, you call Finn, or me.”

Peeta glanced over his shoulder.  “Like you’d be able to save me.”

“Watch your mouth, boy; I was kicking asses long before you came around.”

Peeta smiled, shaking his head.  “Don’t worry old man; I’ve got my phone and my gun.  I’ll be careful, I promise.”

Boggs grunted and Peeta turned back to his laptop.  The door opened and closed and as soon as he was alone again, he laid his head in his hands.  “Stupid, Mellark, fucking stupid.”  Now that Boggs knew he had an interest in the Capitol, he was never going to hear the end of it.

Peeta rose from his chair and pulled out his phone, dialing Finn’s number.  When the other man picked up, he spoke quickly.  “I’m heading out to do some surveillance and digging around, and Boggs wanted me to make sure I let someone know, in case things went south.”

“Where are you headed, anywhere I need to tag along?”

Peeta rolled his eyes.  Yeah, he needed that like he needed a hole in his head.  “Just around, working a case for a friend,” he hedged, reaching into his drawer to dig out his keys.  “I’ll call you if I need a sarcastic asshole.”

“Very funny, little bro,” Finnick said.  “Just remember that Cato saw your face, and you’re probably pretty high on the list of people that Gloss will want to have a chat with, so watch your back because I won’t be there to save it, I have a hot date tonight.”

“Someone actually bought your line of bullshit enough to be seen in public with you?  Color me shocked.”

“Fuck you, pretty boy.  Not all of us are so scared of our dicks getting hard that we refuse to leave the damn house.”

Peeta laughed.  “I’m not afraid of my dick, asshole, I’m just careful about the places I stick it.”

“That’s not what I hear,” Finnick said, laughing.  “I hear there’s a girl-”

“Oh fuck off, not you too?”

“Just be careful, Peeta.  You care a little too much, you feel me?”

“Yes dad, anything else?”

“Nope, just make sure you cover it before you hit it, you never know what shit she’s been up to working down there.”

“Nice Finn, you gonna kiss this girl with that mouth?”

“Maybe if she’s lucky.”

“You are such an asshole,” Peeta said, walking out of his office and locking the door behind him.  “I’ll be downtown, if you get an SOS.”

“Just make it before ten, if it happens, because I plan to be horizontal after that and I definitely won’t be paying attention to my phone, yeah?”

“Ugh, I did not need that visual, thanks man.  Fine, by ten if I need you, I’ll buzz you.”

“Catch you on the flip side.”

Peeta hit the end button and tucked his phone into his pocket as he walked down the dingy hallway in the building that housed his office.  Ripper was right down the street, so he’d be able to swing by there before heading the three blocks to the Capitol.  He’d seen one of the street people there last night and the liquor store was right next to where Ripper had set up shop, so he’d be able to kill two birds with one stone.

~*~

Peeta palmed the bottle of whiskey he’d bought and walked around the back of the Capitol, searching the shrubbery for the figure he’d seen yesterday.  It was nearly dark, the shadows long on the cracked asphalt.  It was also colder than normal and he pulled his jacket tighter to his body, cursing as a piece of asphalt turned beneath his boot, nearly sending him sprawling.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a figure move, slipping deeper into the bushes that surrounded the parking lot.  Walking slowly, he moved closer until he could see dingy grey hair and rheumy eyes filmed with yellow.  “Don’t hurt me, I ain’t done nothin’.”

Peeta bent down, bracing one knee on the ground, holding out the bottle of whiskey.  “I don’t want to hurt you; I just want to ask you some questions.  A trade?”

Her eyes darted between his face and the bottle and eventually the need won out over caution.  Scuttling forward, she made a grab for the bottle, but he held it just out of reach.  “Information first, then it’s all yours, I promise.”

Her gaze narrowed and she gave him a sullen nod, her eyes never leaving the bottle. 

“There’s a woman that works here, dark hair, grey eyes.”

The woman finally peeled her eyes away from the bottle and spit at his feet, scuttling backwards towards the shrubbery.  “She’s a good girl, not tellin’ you nothin’.”

Peeta nodded, making sure to keep both hands where she could see him.  His knee was screaming, and he couldn’t hold this position long but he knew if he moved, he’d lose her completely.  “I don’t want to hurt her; I know she’s a good girl.  I come by every night to see her.  You’ve seen me, right?”

A short, sharp nod, her eyes never leaving his face.  Peeta winced as his knee protested at the prolonged contact with the cold asphalt and he dropped his hand to the ground and put his other knee down, balancing on both.  “I come every night, to see her, but I don’t know her name.”

“And you never fucking will!”

A heavy fist came out of nowhere, clipping him on the left side of his jaw, sending him sprawling back onto the asphalt.  The bottle of whiskey fell out of his hands and the crone darted forward but she couldn’t catch it in time and it smashed open on the asphalt in a puddle of glass and liquid.  A low, anguished wail rose from her throat as the dark haired man reached down and grabbed the front of Peeta’s shirt, hauling him up to hit him again.

“Gale!”

The man jerked his head around at the sound and Peeta reached up and clocked him with a roundhouse that left him staggering backwards, arms windmilling as he tried to keep his balance.

“Fucker.”  The epithet slid through the ripening darkness, filled with rage and intent as Peeta’s assailant launched himself forward once more, fists already moving in a complicated dance that Peeta could barely follow.  He blocked most of them, but one particularly brutal one landed on his stomach, knocking the air out of him.  He hunched down, fighting for breath as another punch landed just above his eye, making his ears ring.

“Gale Hawthorne! Enough of this!  Dammit, back off!”

Peeta looked up, cursing as blood spilled into his eye, blinding him for a moment.  Reaching up, he wiped his hand across his brow, wincing as sweat stung the open cut over his eyebrow.  He went stock still as recognition set in.  It was her, the girl he came to see, the one he’d just asked the old woman about.  She was arguing with the asshole that had attacked him, poking him hard in the chest as she got right up in his face, her voice soft but filled with anger.

Peeta winced as he took a deep breath, his stomach muscles reminding him that whoever the other guy was, he had fists like fucking rocks.

She noticed him then, her cheeks blazing in the harsh lights from the open doorway of the building behind her.  With one more harsh glare at the tall man beside her, she moved forward, picking through the mess of glass and rocks until she stood right in front of him.

Her hand lifted, as if she was going to touch him, and then darted back down to her side, fingers tangling in the thin strings of material hanging off of her waist.  The outfit she wore left nothing to the imagination and his cock swelled painfully as he raked his gaze over her.  The cold night air made her nipples into rock hard points, pushing up against the thin material of the bra top she wore.

Bogg’s words rippled through his consciousness - _think with your brain, not your dick,_ and he fought to focus on what she was saying.  Her lips were moving, but he couldn’t make out what she was saying through the buzzing in his ears.

“You ca… com… re…, I … you … ni...”

He held up his hand.  “I can’t hear you,” he said thickly, digging into his pocket for something to wipe the blood that continued to seep down his face from the cut above his brow.  He finally pulled out a napkin, one he’d probably stuffed in his pocket from lunch with Finn and dabbed gently at the cut, wincing at the rough scrape of it across the cut.

She frowned and reached out, taking the napkin from him and gently dabbing it, turning her head to speak over her shoulder.  He caught the name Boggs had given him but nothing else.  Her gaze returned to focus on his face and he found himself studying her, finally getting the chance to see that her eyes weren’t truly grey, but rather a blue so deep it looked grey, with tiny flecks of gold and green around the edges.  Her tongue poked out as she dabbed at the cut and he stared at it, lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, this grew a plot, a really hefty plot. Thanks to my coauthor salanderjade for making it fun to write and laughing at Peeta's (my) jokes. Thank you everyone who encouraged us to continue this, it's been a lot of fun collaborating and plotting.
> 
> I'm on tumbr Angylinni and she can be found there as well, salanderjade. stop by, say hi, we love talking to new and old friends. :)


	4. In The Pale Moonlight

Private Dancer

Chapter 4: In the Pale Moonlight

She frowned and reached out, taking the napkin from him and gently dabbing it, turning her head to speak over her shoulder. He caught the name Boggs had given him but nothing else. Her gaze returned to focus on his face and he found himself studying her, finally getting the chance to see that her eyes weren't truly grey, but rather a blue so deep it looked grey, with tiny flecks of gold and green around the edges. Her tongue poked out as she dabbed at the cut and he stared at it, lost.

His eyes were every shade of blue. That's all she could focus on as she folded the napkin into a clean square and carefully wiped the flecks of blood off his cheek. His split brow probably needed a few stitches she decided. Her stomach heaved at the thought. She wasn't very good when it came to dealing with things like that. She forced herself to concentrate on the still seeping cut and not on the swirling in her belly. Definitely not on the way his eyes lingered on her face as if committing each feature to memory.

The intensity of that stare unnerved her. Her fingers tightened reflexively on the napkin causing her to wipe a little harder than she intended. He winced as the rough fabric scraped a particularly sore spot. "Sorry," she muttered as she doubled the napkin over and resumed her attentions to his injuries. The skin along his cheekbone was red and raw not to mention the muddy bruise already blooming underneath his eye. She flinched as a fresh ribbon of red oozed into the dingy napkin. He recoiled as she grazed a tender spot. "Sorry," she mumbled once more.

"Take it easy," he mumbled. "Did anybody ever tell you that nursing isn't your strong suit?"

"Shut up," she retorted. "I never said it was." A blush stained her cheeks as her hand cupped his chin and tilted his face up. "Gale really did a number on you. Stupid ass never knows when to quit. If I've told him once, I've told him a thousand times that I don't need a babysitter. He never listens. You two have that in common."

"The son of a bitch has a killer left," Peeta grated out. "I think he loosened a few of my teeth."

"I told you last night not to come back here. I did everything but beg you to leave me alone. You wouldn't listen. You just had to come back." She prodded his injured cheek harder than necessary, scowling as he edged away from her hand. "If that's how you're going to be, clean your face up yourself. I don't even know why I came out here."

Peeta watched her warily as she looked over her shoulder at the pair whispering in the light that filtered through the open back door. The older man was scruffy and unkempt. The sour smell of whiskey and smoke surrounded him like a blanket. He handed the one she called Gale a bag of ice and shuffled forward to drop the other into her outstretched palm. Peeta hissed at the icy touch of the bag as she held it against his skin. "Haymitch, you got a towel on you?" She inquired without taking her eyes off him. The old man grunted a reply and pulled a grungy rag from his pocket. She grabbed it, folded the bag up, and shoved it into his hand. He hissed as the rough cloth scraped against already battered flesh. "Is your hand hurt too?" She asked. "We should get you looked at."

"I'll make a phone call," he murmured "I don't want you to go to any more trouble on my account." He took the ice pack and held it against his jaw.

Her face softened at his downcast expression. How he managed to look like a little boy while sitting in an alley with blood on his face she couldn't say. She was almost surprised at the guilty voice in the back of her mind telling her to give him a break. He was a nice guy after all who somehow managed to crack her shell despite her every effort to stop it. "It's no trouble," she said softly. "He punched you because of me. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. Any of it."

The smile that pulled up the edges of his mouth made him wince as a fresh welling of blood sent a warm salty stream down the back of his throat. He coughed and used an edge of the towel to wipe his lip. "You should probably go," he murmured. "I'll be fine. I'll call my brother to come pick me up. It won't be the first time that one of us had to patch the other up."

"Now why doesn't that surprise me," she chuckled softly. "I knew you were trouble the instant I laid eyes on you."

"Not me," he protested. "If you're looking for trouble, don't wander off. I'm sure he'll be thrilled to introduce himself just as soon as he gets here." He glanced over her shoulder at the pair listening to their conversation with obvious interest. "Seriously, I'll be fine if you have to go back in."

"You need to listen to the boy, sweetheart." A guttural voice interrupted. "Cray will be out here asking questions. I don't think you want to explain this. He don't like stuff that might bring the cops in for a look around. It's not good for business." He jerked his head toward the door. "Go ahead. I'll take care of Lover Boy. He'll be safe with me."

She scowled but climbed hastily to her feet. The towering heels didn't hinder her in the slightest. Her skimpy outfit left little to the imagination. The bra top consisted mainly of mesh and silvery sequins that matched the changing hues of her eyes. The skirt was barely opaque. The slender curves of her legs and the ripe swell of her hips were in full view. "I'm on a break, you ass." She spat furiously. "Cray doesn't care what we do as long as we're making money. For all he knows, I have a reason to be out here."

Haymitch grunted and settled on his haunches as he looked Peeta over. "You're a mess," he announced. "Didn't anybody ever tell you to block with your fist and not your face, boy. I've seen better heads on a mug of beer."

Katniss snorted, "I'll just bet you have. Right before you chugged it."

The two seemed ready to declare a full on war so Peeta headed it off the only way he could think of. "My name's Peeta," he said loudly. "Peeta Mellark." Two pairs of eyes swung to face him causing an unintended flush to tint his face. "Just in case you were interested," he stuttered.

The old man rolled his eyes and muttered imprecations under his breath. She, however, looked first amused and then resigned. For some reason, she glanced at the hulking giant before letting out a long, low breath. "I'm Katniss. Katniss Everdeen."

He allowed a tiny grin to worm its way onto his face. Finally he had a name. He mutely extended one hand toward her and stifled a laugh at her shocked expression. Haymitch and the one called Gale both quirked an eyebrow but remained silent. It seemed like they were going to allow him a chance to talk to her but not privacy. He mentally chalked it up in the better something than nothing row on his scorecard and let it slide. She looked hesitantly from his outstretched hand to his face and back again. After several uncomfortable seconds, her palm met his, fingers twining together. "I'll stay until you make that phone call then I have to get going."

He reluctantly let go of her hand and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. He hit the number three to speed dial Finnick's cell and waited through a couple of anxious rings before the call finally connected. "This had better be good, you fucking asshole. You know what I had planned for tonight."

"Bite me," Peeta returned smoothly and curbed the urge to laugh at the three confused faces watching him. "Sorry to be a cock blocker, Finn. You know I wouldn't bother you if it wasn't important." A disbelieving snort was clearly heard leaving no doubt about what the unseen Finnick thought of that statement. "Listen I need you to come pick me up at the Capital. I've run into a little problem. It was either you or Boggs. It will be a cold day in hell before I call that son of a bitch."

A burst of laughter came from the phone and then a huff of disappointment. "Okay, I'll be there in ten. You owe me big time for this one, bro." Finnick griped. "Your scrawny ass had better be on the street and ready to go. I don't want to find you with your pants around your ankles. I wouldn't put it past you to ask me to help you get laid. Just so you know if I'm cock blocked then so are you. Ten minutes." A loud click signaled that the idiot had said his peace and ended the call.

Peeta closed his eyes briefly as he silently swore to beat his damned brother within an inch of his life as soon as he got the chance. He squeezed the bridge of his nose with a thumb and forefinger before running his hand back through his hair. He turned to the others with a forced smile. "My asshole of a brother will be here any minute." He flicked a glance at Katniss who just so happened to be watching him in turn. "Can I have a minute?" He asked her quietly.

Her expression became a blank canvas, the gray eyes giving nothing away. She once again exchanged looks with stone-faced Gale, let out a quiet sigh and gestured for him to follow her. She walked as far as the light reached down the alley and stopped. He came to a halt a few steps away and shifted foot-to-foot as he tried to think of something, anything to say. His struggle must have shown on his face because she cracked a smile before schooling her features to stillness once more.

"Look," he began stoutly. "I know you don't want to see me. You've made that clear." He hesitated for a second then plunged ahead. "I understand your reasons and I respect them. I'm just asking you to think about it." Her wringing hands gave her away. She wasn't as unaffected as she would have him believe. "Katniss," he pleaded. "I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. I couldn't. Please reconsider."

She stared at her folded hands for a full minute before she looked up. "Listen, Peeta. I get that you like me and if things were different then I wouldn't even think twice about what this might turn into. You have to understand that I can't just worry about me. I've got a kid and I'm all she has. I'm really sorry that Gale hit you. He looks out for me, always has. He doesn't want the shit to hit the fan. So don't take what he did personally. It's really not you." She paused to wet her lip before continuing. "He told me that you were talking to old Sae. She may look like a pushover for a bottle of booze but she's not stupid. She would have taken the hooch but that's all. She knows enough to keep her mouth shut."

He blew out an impatient breath. "All I wanted was your name, just your name. That wasn't too much to ask for, was it?" He stepped closer and lowered his voice to an almost whisper. "You don't have to decide now. I just want you to think about it. I can take care of myself and I won't do anything to hurt you. Just think about it. Please?"

It was her turn to exhale softly and then shake her head. "You don't give up, I'll give you that." She glanced over his shoulder and gave a dismissive wave. "I have to go. Cray will have my ass if I'm out here much longer." He gave a disappointed nod and scrubbed a hand roughly through his hair as he turned away. "Peeta," she burst out. "I'll think about it. I can't promise any more than that so don't take it for more than it's worth. I will think about it." Katniss pointed a finger accusingly as a smile bloomed on his face. "Just because I said I would doesn't change the fact that you can't keep coming around here. I mean it. You have to stop."

"I'll think about it," he returned while making no effort to smother the smile that if anything broadened to a full on grin. She turned away muttering an oath under her breath. He followed, making a conscious effort not to stare at the delectable curve of her ass as she stomped by their silent audience and reentered the club. Despite his black eye and oozing lip, Peeta had never felt better. She would come around eventually. Until then, he would just have to bide his time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gale gave him one last glare before stomping off into the dark. Peeta couldn't say that he was sorry to see the man go. He had a feeling that Gale would take an exception to anything he had to say. He palmed the soggy towel and rolled up the loose edges to make a tight bundle that he immediately raised to his eye. The split brow had stopped bleeding but swelling gave him a heavy-lidded look that meant by morning it would be completely closed. A pained hiss escaped him as ice made contact with the battered flesh.

"You're dumber than I thought you'd be," a mocking voice made him jump. Peeta glared at the old drunk who stood propped up on the door jamb. "Boggs said you were smart, boy. From what I've seen, he gave you too much credit." Haymitch smirked and rolled his eyes at Peeta's sullen expression. "You need to quit letting your dick do your thinking, son. Don't get me wrong. She's a good kid. She's just had a string of hard luck. She did what she had to. Surviving is a bitch but sometimes that's all you can do."

"I don't know what the old bastard told you but he's not the best source of information on anything," Peeta retorted. "He said you might be willing to help me out. I brought a little something to help you make up your mind." Peeta motioned for him to follow and headed for the bike parked unobtrusively in the mouth of the alley. He undid the clasps on the saddlebag and pulled out a bottle of white liquor. He handed it over and watched as the older man unscrewed the top and took a deep drink. Haymitch grunted in approval and gave him a nod of thanks. He then handed it toward Peeta with an inquiring look. Peeta shrugged and took the bottle, raising it to his lips and taking a deep swig. It ran down his throat like acid with a brush fire flash of heat to follow. He choked, gasping as a gush of tears rolled down his face. Haymitch took the bottle back, tossed back another sip and sighed appreciatively.

"You can't jump right in the deep end," the old man growled. "Not until you're ready. Stick to the minor leagues, junior."

"That stuff should be used to strip paint off the wall, not for drinking." Peeta rasped.

"Just goes to prove my point," Haymitch observed. "A man who doesn't know a good drink when he sees it can't have much sense. That girl has enough on her plate without you adding to it." He took another sip, sighed contently and then picked up where he left off. "She reminds me of somebody I used to know. It was around the time I first met Boggs. He was in Vice and I was pouring booze at a hole in the wall down by the docks. The bar was a front for the whorehouse out back. A tough as nails broad named Effie ran the place. She didn't take shit from anyone and made sure the girls were taken care of. She kept her head down and her mouth shut. When the time came, she walked away from the life and didn't look back. I heard later that she had bought herself a house and gone respectable. Katniss has that same kind of grit and better motivation than Effie ever did to turn it around. She'll pull herself out of this hole, mark my words. She doesn't need a boy who can't think beyond his hard on messing stuff up for her. Do yourself a favor and walk away before shit gets real."

Peeta grabbed the bottle and took a large gulp ignoring the scalding warmth as the liquor set his throat afire. "Did you ever stop to think that maybe I'm not just looking for a piece of ass? Maybe I care about her? Maybe I want to get to know her? Fuck this. I don't have to explain myself to you."

Haymitch eyed him with interest. "No need to get upset, son. I'm just looking out for you both. She has a lot of baggage and so do you. No good can come from mixing the two. It would be gas with a match lit unless I miss my guess. She wants to get out of here and Gloss wants to keep her under his thumb. You won't do anything but hurt one to help the other. I guarantee it won't be the one you want to. Gloss is a fuck of the first order. He's smart and sadistic which makes a bad combination. The girl was lucky to have gotten away when she did."

Peeta swallowed hard past the lump growing in his throat. "She told me he would hurt her if he found out that I was coming around. It wouldn't be the first time, would it? He's done it before."

Haymitch gave a noncommittal tilt of his head, lit a cigarette and took a deep drag. He blew a stream of smoke up. Finally, he broke the uncomfortable silence. "Gloss has a way of dealing with people that leaves a lasting impression. He finds them young and takes his pick. He gives them a taste of what they'll get if they step out of line. The scary part is that he keeps his promises."

Peeta narrowed his eyes as he turned over the old man's words in his mind. "What do you mean by gives them a taste of what they will get? Are you saying he beats them? Did he beat Katniss?"

Haymitch laughed bitterly. "I'm saying he throws a party for his closest friends and the girl is the guest of honor. They don't get a chance to say no. Katniss won't talk about it but any idiot knew what happened by just looking at her. I never found out if he knocked her up on purpose or not. The important thing is that it lit a fire under her. She left as soon as she could. Hazelle Hawthorne took her in even though the house was already busting at the seams with her three boys and the little girl. Katniss and Hazelle's oldest boy Gale had been friends as kids. Hazelle refused to hear of her going anywhere else. When the baby was born, Hazelle was right there. She keeps her while Katniss works. It's not the best arrangement but it works for now."

Peeta raised a brow then winced as the cut broke open. A thin trickle of blood seeped out and he impatiently swiped it away. "Do they know what she does? Surely they can't like her being here."

Haymitch grunted, fished another towel out of his pocket, and passed it over. "The only one who knows the story is Gale. He keeps a close eye on her. Gloss still comes around from time to time to be an ass. She keeps to herself and does what she has to. I don't expect that she'll be here much longer. That one will land on her feet. She's a survivor." He sounded almost proud. It was odd and yet strangely right. Katniss had a way about her. She didn't know the effect she had. Haymitch was just one more to add to the list of those the girl had in her corner.

Before he could reply, a familiar voice broke in. "What the hell happened to your face? Who hit you? Just point me toward the bastard and I'll beat his fucking ass into the ground. Damn it, Peeta, you're bleeding like a stuck pig." Finnick's face was a ludicrous combination of horror and anger. His dislike of blood was legendary. "Tell me where the asshole is and I'll kick the shit out of him then we'll get your face fixed up."

Haymitch chuckled and waved his hand. "Hold your horses. The asshole has already been taken care of. Get him stitched up and cleaned up."

Finnick eyed him briefly then offered Peeta a hand up. The pair made for the beat up sedan parked haphazardly beside the bike. Peeta stopped and rested a hand on the seat. "What do we do about this? If I leave it here, there won't be anything left by morning." Finnick looked around helplessly. They were saved trying to come up with a plan by Haymitch.

"Leave it. I'll have Brutus roll it into the back room. You can pick it up any time." Haymitch called. "Boggs really slacked off by the time he got saddled with you two. Not one functioning brain between you."

Finnick glared at the old man then turned his ire to the more convenient target. "You sure know how to pick them, you idiot. Why can't you be like me and find a nice girl. Some quiet little piece of ass that won't cause you any trouble."

Peeta sank into the seat and covered his face with his hands. "It's not her fault. She told me to quit coming around. I'm the one who didn't listen." He hesitated before turning to look at Finnick with a somber expression. "She used to be one of Gloss' girls. He knocked her up. She left him but I found out tonight that he still keeps tabs on her. Since you're on the team that's investigating the piece of shit, I thought you should know."

Finnick cursed under his breath and gave him a disbelieving look. "Fuck, Peeta. Her. You're telling me that you've gone and got involved with her of all people. Damn. You really know how to pick them."

Peeta looked morosely out the window and muttered, "Shut up, Finnick."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katniss hurried down the hall and almost tripped over her heels as she caught sight of a familiar form leaning arrogantly against the booth. Gloss hadn't changed much since the last time she saw him. He was still movie star handsome with perfect blond waves, dark blue eyes, and a fine physique. His pretty face hid the black as night soul that resided within. He spoke softly with Cray, the club manager, and didn't turn around at her approach. The girl standing silently behind him was a different story.

She was young with big doe eyes, curly hair, and smooth mocha skin. Barely sixteen if she was a day, she glanced shyly at Katniss and then dropped her eyes to her folded hands. She was beautiful but that was to be expected. The ones Gloss kept for his personal use was always the cream of the crop. Her figure was slender and barely formed with small breasts and narrow hips. Her eyes still held a trace of innocence. The harsh life she now found herself in hadn't taken that from her yet. Katniss sighed softly. That had been her not too long ago. She felt pity well up. The girl would be a ruined shell before long.

Gloss caught sight of her and waved Cray aside as he turned to face her fully. "Well, hello there Kitty Kat. How is my favorite girl? Happy to see me?" He pushed off the desk and sauntered toward her. "It's been too long, Kat. You know I don't like it when you stay away. It makes me think that you don't love me anymore. You do, don't you? Love me."

Katniss mentally recoiled from his touch but didn't shy away from the rough hand that curled possessively around her neck. She didn't pull away from the lips that pressed forcibly against her own even though her stomach roiled in protest. She stood motionless until he released her and stepped back with a smug grin curving his mouth. "You still can't kiss for shit, Kat." He glanced over her shoulder, his brow furrowing as he took in the doorway leading outside. "What were you doing out there? You'd better be keeping your legs shut, bitch. You know what will happen if you don't."

He looked at the still silent girl watching them warily. "Rue could teach you a thing or two about doing what you're told. She was a find. Never been touched. Tender as a lamb. If you had been half as good, we'd still be together. How is my little princess? Is she missing her daddy?" Katniss stiffened but made no effort to answer. Gloss apparently didn't expect one because he continued without pausing. "You'll be happy to hear I'm buying into the Capital. It's got potential. Cray will stay but I'm going to be around to make sure that things are being run right. The back alley sidelines stop now. If there's fucking to be done, the Club will get its cut." He laughed suddenly. "I hear that you've got a regular. Must be a pathetic fucker if the sight of your scrawny ass gets him off. Make sure that the sight of you is all he gets. Anything else goes on and I'll fuck you both up so bad that your own mothers won't recognize you."

Katniss felt the blood drain from her face and whispered, "I won't do anything. I told you I wouldn't."

Gloss laughed and trailed a finger over her exposed chest. "No, you wouldn't but it never hurts to be reminded. Keep being a good girl, Kat." He crooked a finger at the tiny silent figure. "Come on, baby. Let's get out of this dump." Without a backwards glance, he led her toward the door. The girl's doe eyes took one last look at Katniss before she moved from view.

Katniss sank down and covered her eyes with a shaking hand. Rue. That girl was her just a short time ago. If she hadn't gotten pregnant, it would still be her. Prim had saved her in more ways than one. The little girl was her courage and her reason to keep going. She couldn't falter now. If Gloss was going to be here, then that was that. She would have to deal with it. The doe brown eyes continued to haunt her. Katniss gnawed her lips and mentally chided herself for letting the girl get to her. She couldn't let herself get distracted. Prim was her only concern. She couldn't afford anything else.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The little girl's laughter filled the room and all that heard it couldn't help but smile. Primrose Everdeen was a happy, good-natured child with a beaming smile that graced her cherubic face more often than not. Her doting mother lay on the floor with the toddler perched precariously on her stomach. Katniss grinned as the girl burbled cheerfully and then toppled off her to crawl away in search of a favorite toy.

"Primmy is growing too fast," Gale observed from his place by the door. "She's not a baby anymore, Catnip."

Katniss rolled to her feet and gave him a rueful look. "I know. She'll always be my baby but she's getting bigger every day. We'll have to redo the childproofing soon. She climbed up on the kitchen table yesterday. Hazelle caught her just in time."

Gale cracked a smile as he watched the baby find her duck and hug it tightly. He bought it for her just after her birth and it rarely left Prim's sight. She insisted on sleeping with it and wouldn't accept any alternative. Katniss finally found an exact duplicate so they could be switched out when one became too grubby and needed to be washed. Prim loved the duck to distraction. It was the direct inspiration for her nickname. Prim now answered readily to Little Duck as her name. Gale was absurdly proud of himself for finding it in the first place.

"So when are you going to tear into me about punching Lover Boy last night?" He asked out of the blue. Katniss felt her eyes widen as she swung to face her grinning best friend. "Don't look so shocked, Catnip. You practically took my head off. I know you hate the sight of blood but that didn't keep you from playing nursemaid. You should have told me that he was a friend. I wouldn't have been so quick to punch him. I thought he was a pervert or one of Gloss' flunkies. He was trying to bribe old Sae with liquor to tell him your name. That pissed me off. I didn't think you knew him."

"I don't know him well," Katniss admitted. "I just met him to be honest. He seemed nice. He's not like the others. I only went to tell him to stop coming every night. Gloss knows that he's been hanging around. If he thinks anything else is going on, a punch will be the least of Peeta's worries. Gloss already threatened to fuck us both up if anything happens."

Gale's face twisted into a snarl at that remark. "I hate that son of a bitch, Katniss. He deserves to be castrated for what he's done."

Katniss shot him a furious look and cut her eyes to the little girl still playing obliviously on the floor close by. "Gale, I know you mean well and I appreciate it. Don't say stuff like that. You know why things have to be this way. I've saved some and it won't be much longer before Prim and I can get our own place. I'll be able to find a real job and have a normal life for a change. It won't be much longer."

Gale chewed his lip as he studied her silently. Finally, he spoke," Are you sure? I've never seen you act that way with any other guy. Gloss took something out of you. He made it hard for you to trust anyone. With all of that, you ran to him without a second thought. Do you really think you can keep your head?"

Katniss opened her mouth to blast him but his expression stopped her. He was serious which forced her to consider his words carefully. Peeta was different and she reacted to that fact. He had somehow crept up on her. "I have to, Gale. I have too much to lose if I don't. He is different but that doesn't change anything. I told him I would think about seeing him. I didn't lie to him. I did think about it. I can't give him what he wants. You know why. Prim is my only concern. That's the end of it."

Gale looked oddly sad at her statement but he said nothing. He had been there from the beginning. He had seen the bruises left by Gloss' anger and the shell-shocked girl who had managed to walk away despite the odds being against her. He knew her better than anyone. He gave a tiny nod and let a sad smile cross his face. "I'm sorry, Katniss." He muttered.

"So am I," she returned. "You know this is for the best, Gale. Nothing good can come of it. I can't afford to have regrets or second thoughts. I'll cut him loose the next time I see him."

They were interrupted from further discussion by Hazelle bustling into the room. "Katniss, you have a visitor." She took in their astonished expressions and laughed quietly. "I put him in the kitchen with a cup of coffee and a promise that I would send you in. Go on. I'll take care of the little one." She breezed past an astounded Katniss and dropped to her knees in front of the little girl. "Go ahead." She repeated without looking up. "Gale, Rory has practice after school. Take the car and pick him up. Stop at the store on the way home. We're out of milk."

Katniss tuned out the rest of the conversation as she ducked into the kitchen. Half expecting to see Peeta, she was somewhat surprised to see an unfamiliar face staring back at her. Gavin Boggs smirked inwardly as he took in the smallish girl eying him warily from the doorway. Her dark hair was tightly braided and hung in a long coil over one thin shoulder. Her gray eyes were first silver and then steel in the shifting sunlight streaming through the window. An oversized black t-shirt and loose-fitting jeans emphasized just how tiny the girl was. He immediately felt the urge to soothe the spark of fear that spun through her eyes. Instead, he gruffly gestured for her to take a seat. When she did, he wasted no time getting straight to the point.

"I'm Gavin Boggs. I was Peeta's foster father. His brother told me what happened last night." She flushed slightly but made no attempt to offer any explanation. Boggs took that as a sign to continue. "I'm here for two reasons so I'll get straight to it. Peeta is a good man. I don't know what's going on with you two and I don't want to know. I don't interfere with their lives. They're grown men and if they manage to fuck up, it's on them to fix it. I made an exception in this case. Peeta had a rough life. Did he tell you anything?" She shook her head, drawing an amused snort from the man watching her so intently. "I didn't think so. He don't talk about it much." Boggs rested his elbows on the table and leaned his chin on his upraised fists. "Both of them were hell bent on fucking up in every possible way. Finnick didn't meet a drug that he didn't like. Peeta was clean but so full of rage that he couldn't function. Ten foster homes in four years had pretty much bled him dry. They fell in with the wrong crowd and got caught up in a situation that neither was prepared to handle. Finnick was wasted and didn't have enough sense to get away. Peeta stashed him in a dumpster and ran right into the mess. The other boys were fighting back so the jump out squad wasn't in the mood to be gentle. They cracked heads and asked questions later. Peeta took a couple of hits and fell off a loading dock at the back of the gas station they were robbing. It was about five feet to the concrete below. He blew out his knee when he landed."

Katniss gasped and winced involuntarily at the thought. Boggs smiled tightly at her pained expression. "You have to know how fucked up he was. Kid didn't have a soul in the world. He still risked everything for his friend. He got tossed in the wagon with the rest of the punks. It wasn't until they booked him that they discovered how badly his leg was injured. They took him to the hospital but the damage had been done. Luckily, Peeta was able to tell them where Finnick was before they knocked him out. That moron had passed out in the dumpster. They hauled him out and put him into detox. It was six weeks before he got out. Peeta was in for longer. He had to have surgery on his knee and then follow-up therapy. I got called in when it was determined that neither boy had any parents to speak of. They always gave me the hard luck stories. Those two were as sorry a pair as I'd ever come across. It took me a while to get through to them," Boggs confided. "I didn't think they would amount to much but they managed to prove me wrong. Both of them got themselves together. I thought everything was going to be okay until Peeta started hanging around the Capital every fucking night. I knew something had caught his eye. I just thought he was in it for the pussy but I was wrong."

"Get out of my damned house," she bit out as she slid the chair back and leapt to her feet. "I don't have to listen to this bullshit. I don't know who the hell you think you are but you can't come in here and talk to me like that." Her braid swung like a lashing tail as she spun away from the table and stalked to the door. "I'm not a cheap little slut that fucks in the alley. I dance and that's it. You can take your opinions and stick them up your ass. I've heard all I need to. Get out and don't come back."

"Don't get your panties in a twist, sweetheart. I didn't mean to piss you off. I'm just being honest," Boggs stated. "He doesn't have relationships, girl. He never has. He spends his time in places that I wish he wouldn't. He won't listen to me. He won't talk to anybody. When I found out about you, I did some digging. I know what happened to you and why you're still in that shithole. I'm here to offer you a way out if that's what you want."

Katniss stopped in the doorway and gave the man a disbelieving look. "I'm not interested, Boggs. I don't care what line of bull you're selling, I'm not buying. Now, I'm only going to say this one more time. Go and don't come back."

"Peeta has already crossed Gloss once," Boggs replied. "He ran into a bust to help Finnick. The guy they caught works for Gloss. Even though Peeta's name wasn't attached to the report, you know how word travels. We know that Gloss has the names of everyone involved but what we don't know is what he plans to do about it. That's where you come in. We need somebody on the inside to get us the evidence we need to bust this fucker wide open. For your help, we'll get you protection. We can move you anywhere, set you up with a job and a place to live. It's a chance for you to get out of the life, girl."

Katniss hesitated as she considered his words. Gloss knew Peeta's name. He hadn't made the connection yet but if Peeta kept coming to the Capital then it would only be a matter of time before the dots connected. She could give the cops reams of material on the bastard and laugh as they took him down. There was no guarantee that it would stick and if Gloss found out, he would stop at nothing to make her pay. That was the deciding factor. She reluctantly shook her head. "I can't help you. I'm sorry but I just can't."

Boggs bit off an oath and pushed back from the table. "I understand your fear, girl. I know how hard it's been for you to make it this far. You're a fool if you think he'll ever let you walk away. He will keep you under his thumb and tighten the screws until your life today is just a pleasant memory. How much are you ready to lose? What's going to happen when he takes the kid? He will if that means keeping you in line. How can you keep him from it?" She mutely shook her head. "You're taking a big chance, girl. I didn't want to have to tell you but I don't see any way around it. He killed a girl last night. We can't prove it but we know it was him. Pretty little thing. Young. She was just a kid. They fucked her six ways from Sunday and then slit her throat. She had blood and tissue under her fingernails when they pulled her out of a dumpster not two hours ago. That will give us a few solid leads but it won't give us the big fish. We know the sick fuck is responsible but we can't prove it. He lets the minions do his dirty work. We need something to tie him to the crime. Then and only then will we be able to take his ass down. You can help us, Katniss. We can put him away for life. He'd never be able to touch you or your daughter again."

Katniss put a hand to her mouth to stifle the scream that threatened to burst free. The memory of those big brown eyes mocked her now. "Oh, Rue," she whispered. "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry."

Boggs watched her sympathetically as the tears rolled in silent streams down her pale face. "Her name was Rue?" He asked gently. "Did you know her?"

"I saw her with him last night at the Capital. He said she was a find, that she'd never been touched." Katniss gulped past the lump that threatened to close off her throat. "He told me that he was going to be keeping a closer eye on me. He bought an interest in the Capital. He actually killed her?" The last was said in a breathy whisper. At Boggs' somber nod, she rushed to the sink and emptied her stomach. The bile coated her throat and made her heave repeatedly until nothing else came up. She flipped on the faucet and rinsed her mouth out before meeting the man's solemn gaze. "I'll help you. I'll do what I can but you have to promise me that you'll keep my girl safe. Promise me."

"She'll be safe and so will you," Boggs vowed quietly. "I'll make sure of that personally."

Katniss gave a short nod as she filled a glass and gulped it down in one long pull. She quailed at the thought but resolutely faced the man once more. "I need one more favor."

Boggs smiled tightly but replied, "Name it."

Katniss blew out a breath and met his gaze unflinching. "I need to know where I can find Peeta. I need to see him now. He has to stay away from the Capital now more than ever. If I'm going to do this, I can't be worrying about him. Where is he?"

Boggs' lips lifted in an amused smile. He pulled a card out of his jacket and laid it on the table. "That's his office address. You'll find him there. He keeps a small apartment in the back. It's a shit hole but its home."

She picked up the card and glanced at it before tucking it into the pocket of her jeans. "Thank you," she said softly.

"Thank me after we put Gloss behind bars where he belongs," Boggs said just as quietly. "Thank me when you and your kid are safe. I'll deserve it then." He made his way to the door and hesitated before looking back at her. "He really is a good man."

"I know," Katniss returned. "That's why he needs to stay away from me. He deserves better."

Boggs looked as if he was going to disagree for a moment but in the end just shook his head as he walked out the door. Katniss shoved her hand in her pocket and toyed idly with the card. She would tell Hazelle to watch Prim and then she would go see him. She regretted that it would be the last time. He had reminded her that things could still be good no matter how bad they seemed at the time. She owed it to him to let go before she caused him real pain. He deserved so much more than she could give him. He deserved to find a girl who could be everything he wanted. She hated herself for the faint wish that it could have been her.

End Part 7…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot continues to grow for this story. This chapter was something of a beast with all the stuff that had to be included to move the story along. Thanks to Angylinni for being the bestest and most patient co-author ever as I struggled with this chapter. She plotted, beta'd and gave encouragement when I needed it. Also special thanks goes to Sponsormusings for being a constant supporter when I was about to throw up my hands and scream. You rock, lady! Come visit me and Angylinni on tumblr...we love to hear from you. I'm at salanderjade.tumblr.com and she can be found at angylinni.tumblr.com... Thanks for reading.


	5. Your sex takes me to paradise

“Would you like to tell me exactly why the fuck I had to pick your sorry as fuck, black and blue, bleeding ass up outside of the Capitol?”  
  
Peeta shook his head and threw his keys onto the table next to the door, heading into the kitchen.  He pulled open the door of his ancient fridge and grabbed the first bottle of beer he could find, twisting the top and lifting it to his lips.  He hissed as it brushed against the swelling cut, but the cold liquid sliding over his tongue and down his throat felt too good to stop.  
  
Finnick reached around him and grabbed his own beer, twisting the top and gulping it down, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand after he took several deep swallows.  “Not gonna let it go bro, so you might as well spit it the fuck out.”  
  
Peeta sighed and reached for another beer, tossing the empty bottle in the bin beside the sink.  Twisting off the top, he walked into the living room and sank down onto the couch, propping his feet up on the coffee table that looked like it’d been used for target practice. “I was on a case.”  
  
Finnick slumped down on the couch next to him, wincing as a spring dug into his ass.  “The fuck you were.  Boggs told me you’ve been down at that shithole every fucking night, choking the snake.  Fuck her and get it out of your system, she really isn’t worth getting the shit kicked out of you, is she?”  He snarled as he shifted to a less worn spot.  
  
Peeta turned his head and pinned Finnick with an icy stare.  “Shut your fucking mouth.”  
  
Finnick rolled his eyes, killing the last of his beer.  “Fuck me, Peeta.  All these years and you’ve never let someone get close and now you’re obsessed with a fucking stripper.”  
  
“Gonna tell you one more time, and then I’m just going to punch your whore mouth shut.  Don’t fuck with me, not on this.”  Peeta pushed up off the couch and stalked into the kitchen, pulling open the cabinet and taking down a bottle of whiskey.  The beer just wasn’t cutting it.  His temper seethed just beneath the surface, ready to erupt if Finnick opened his mouth one more fucking time.  His hand shook as he poured three fingers into a glass he pulled out of the drainer.  Setting the bottle down, he picked up the glass and downed it in one go, the burn sliding down his throat and settling in the pit of his stomach.  
  
He heard Finn follow him into the kitchen, and turned his head to watch as he leaned against the small counter, staring at him with sad eyes.  “We’re pretty fucked up, even I realize that,” Finn said, reaching for the bottle and tipping it up to his lips, taking several deep swallows before handing it back to him.  “I just don’t want to see you fall down that fucking hole again.”  
  
Peeta clenched the edge of the sink, his knuckles white.  “It’s not like that.”  
  
Finn sighed.  “Sure looks that way to me.  I know you care too much, shit that’s what almost got you killed back when we were kids, caring about my sorry ass when I didn’t know what fucking way was up.  Just-” He was interrupted by frantic knocking on the front door.  Finn immediately went for his gun, pointing at the door and taking a position just to the side of it, where he could keep his glock trained on whoever was on the other side.  
  
Peeta bent down and pulled his gun from his ankle holster and walked slowly to the door, standing just to the right of it.  “Who’s there?”  He called loud enough to be heard through the thick oak. He tensed, expecting the worst.  His stomach bottomed out though when he heard her voice.  
  
“Peeta, its Katniss.”  
  
He swore softly under his breath and flicked the safety on his gun, tucking it into his waistband before reaching for the knob, pulling open the door.  Finn stood ready, his glock trained on the door in case she wasn’t alone.  
  
Peeta’s breath left him in a rush as the concrete fact that she was here, standing in his doorway like he’d imagined her doing so many fucking times hit him.  He stood there, numb, staring at her.  She’d changed out of the revealing outfit she’d been in earlier and scrubbed her face clean of makeup.  It made her look like a teenager with her hair in a braid and wide grey eyes staring back at him.  The slim jeans and black tee shirt she wore left about as little to the imagination as the other outfit had, despite it having ten times more material.  Her small, high breasts pushed up against the thin black cotton and he could just see the points of her nipples.  The jeans hinted at her curves before disappearing into a tall pair of dusty brown boots.  
  
“Peeta, is she alone?”  
  
Finn’s harsh whisper shook him out of his stupor and he nodded, reaching out for her hand to pull her inside.  He took a quick second to look out in the hallway, just in case she’d been followed but it was the usual filthy mess, reeking of piss and vomit, decorated in various gang tags.  
  
Finn had slid the safety on his gun and was standing there, staring at Katniss when Peeta turned around.  His gaze darted between the two of them, smiling a bit at Katniss’ defiant expression, her arms folded tightly across her chest.  
  
Peeta cleared his throat, closing the door behind him.  “Finn, Katniss.  Katniss, my brother, Finn.”  
  
She glanced from Peeta to Finn about four times before both men started laughing.  “Foster brothers,” they said in unison.  
  
A small smile tugged at her lips.  “Ah, okay.”  
  
Finn clapped Peeta on the shoulder.  “No blood doesn’t make it any less real.  I’d die for him,” he said tightly, staring hard at her.  
  
“Finn,” Peeta said, shaking his head.  He loved his brother, but damn sometimes he could be just too much.  
  
Finnick squeezed Peeta’s shoulder hard.  “Just laying my cards on the table, bro.”  
  
Peeta kept his eyes on Katniss and his heart clenched a bit when her eyes narrowed, arms unfolding.  She put her fists on her hips and glared at the two of them.  “Do you honestly believe that I mean him any harm?  He came to me, not the other way around.”  
  
“He came to get his rocks off, plain and simple.”  
  
Katniss rolled her eyes.  “You’re a pig.”  
  
“Guilty as charged,” Finnick said with an oily grin.  “That doesn’t change the facts though, does it sweets?”  
  
“I’m not a whore!” she snarled, hands fisting at her sides.  
  
“Never said you were, but you do work in a place that leads one to think you might be.”  
  
“Fuck you,” she spat.  “I’m the one that cleaned him up last night when he came to the Capitol, even though I told him to stay away, it wasn’t safe.  I was trying to protect him!”  
  
Finnick laughed nastily.  “Yeah, we both see how well that worked out.  Your Neanderthal friend did a number on him!”  
  
“I didn’t mean for him to get hurt,” she said softly.  “He should’ve listened to me when I told him that it wasn’t safe to be interested in me.”  
  
Finn snorted under his breath.  “Sweet cheeks, I think you could destroy him given the chance, but he’s a big boy, if he wants to fuck around with you, his business.  I’m just letting you know that I care about what happens to him.”  
  
“Maybe you’re not the only one that cares about what happens to him!”  
  
Katniss had stepped closer to Finnick and was nearly incandescent with rage, her cheeks flushed and her mouth set in a firm line.  Peeta stared, dumbstruck as her words sank in. She met his incredulous stare and dropped her eyes to the floor, folding back in on herself once more.  
  
“Yeah, you care about him so much you’re going to get him killed!”  
  
“Finn, leave now before I have to kick your ass.”  Peeta moved so that he was standing between the two of them, facing his brother.  “I told you earlier not to fuck with me.”  They stood staring at each other, blue eyes to green, both hard with anger.  
  
Finnick shook his head.  “Don’t be stupid, yeah?  Think with the big head.”  He gave Katniss a fierce glare as he jerked the door open. “Don’t fucking hurt him or you’ll wish you’d never heard of me.”  He slammed the door shut so hard it bounced against the frame.  
  
Peeta pushed the door shut, leaning against it.  Katniss shuffled from foot to foot, her arms folded in front of her chest once more.  Peeta watched her for long moments before he sighed.  “Would you like a drink?”  
  
She nodded, gaze lifting to his once more.  “Yeah, that’d be good.”  
  
He walked by her, shoulder barely brushing against hers in the tiny space.  Reaching for the whiskey, he held it up, glancing at her over his shoulder.  
  
“That’s fine,” she said softly.  
  
He grabbed another of his mismatched, Goodwill glasses from the drainer and poured two fingers into it.  Reaching for the one he’d had earlier, he refilled it as well, setting the bottle down on the counter.  Turning around, he handed her glass to her, their fingers barely touching.  
  
She jumped like she’d been burned, eyes wide as she stared at him. Tension crackled hotly between them.  He couldn’t stop staring at her lips, fascinated by the tiny flashes of tongue as she darted it out to swipe across them, her fingers playing restlessly against the glass.  
  
Inhaling sharply, he motioned towards the tiny living room.  “Do you want to sit down?”  
  
She nodded, walking through the opening into the living room.  The gentle sway of her hips drew his attention and he cursed under his breath as his pants tightened.  It scared him, how much she affected him, there was no containing it. He was in deep – too deep.

 

 

  
Katniss looked around the living room.  The furnishings looked much like hers, Goodwill specials and castoffs from other people’s lives. This is what she had to look forward to if she couldn’t manage to get free from Gloss – a life of misery and second hand crap.  She lifted her glass to her lips and took a swallow, the sharp burn of the whiskey sliding down her throat.  Prim deserved better than this.  
  
She spun around as she heard Peeta come into the room.  His eye was puffy and red and his lip didn’t look much better.  “You should get some ice on that,” she said quickly.  His gaze darted to her face and she flushed.  “Your eye, I mean.” Her voice trailed off and he shrugged, flopping down onto the couch.

  
“I’ll live, not like I haven’t had a shiner before.”  
  
“That’s just stupid,” she said, setting the glass down on the table and walking into the kitchen, rummaging around for a towel, eyes widening as she saw the heavy black gun in one of the drawers.  It was a stark reminder that he lived in the same shitty world she did, where the only law was how well you knew how to use a gun.  Closing the drawer, she opened the one next to it.  She knew she was being presumptuous, but dammit he’d gotten hit because of her.   Finally pulling a somewhat clean looking towel out of the drawer, she went to the fridge and got some ice, wrapping it in the towel. Katniss walked back into the living room to find him sprawled out on the couch, his feet up on the table, eyes closed as he leaned back against the sagging cushions.  Sitting down next to him, she gently placed the towel against his eye, cringing as he swore, the crystalline blue of his other eye pinning her with a glare.  “I don’t need a mother,” he said gruffly.  
  
Katniss snorted.  “Sure looks like you need something,” she said, reaching for her glass of whiskey and taking another sip before leaning back against the couch.  “This place is a dump.”  
  
He laughed.  “Yeah well, so is the shithole you work in, guess that makes us even.”  
  
Her shoulders rose and fell in a delicate motion and she took another sip of her whiskey, the silence stretching taut between them.  She kept darting glances at him out of the corner of her eye, flushing when he locked gazes with her.  She finally leaned forward to set her empty glass down on the table.

His voice broke the tense silence.  “Why are you here?”

Katniss turned to look at him, biting down on her lower lip.  Tense silence reigned once more as their gazes locked.  She broke first, dropping her gaze to her lap.  “I needed to see you.”

“For?”

Katniss sighed deeply, Bogg’s words echoing in her head.  _Peeta didn’t have relationships.  Gloss knew his name.  Rue, dead in a dumpster._   “You have to stay away from the Capitol.”

Peeta snorted, lifting his glass and taking a deep swallow.  He set the glass on his stomach; fingers curled lightly around it and shook his head.  “You already told me that, remember?”

She reached out, laying her fingers gently on his wrist.  “You don’t know what you’re getting involved in.”

Peeta looked at her.  “Sweetheart, you have no idea the shit I’ve seen, so please, don’t try to tell me I don’t know what I’m doing.  I’m a grown man; I don’t need some half grown kid telling me how to live my life.”

Her gaze narrowed and her fingers tightened on his wrist.  “I AM NOT A KID!” His brow lifted and she flushed, lowering her voice, pulling her hand back to twist with the other in her lap.  “Boggs told me about how you grew up, but that doesn’t mean you’re prepared to deal with Gloss.  He’s _evil_.”

Peeta sighed, lifting his glass.  “I can deal with evil,” he said flatly.  “Boggs had no right to tell you anything, but since he did, let me tell you what he didn’t know.  My dad was a cooker for District Twelve, worked for Plutarch Heavensbee, meanest sonofabitch I’d ever seen.  Our house was constantly filled with assholes with tiny brains and big dreams.  My mother was running a troupe of whores on the side when Plutarch found out.  His punishment?  He burned our house down with me and my dad locked inside.  The only reason I made it out was my dad broke the window in the attic and threw me outside.  I was eight at the time.”

She gasped softly and he shook his head.  “It didn’t end there.  Plutarch’s men found me and took me back to torture in front of my mother.  It broke her, to see me beaten and burned and Plutarch killed her for interfering.  But even then, that wasn’t the end.  Gloss had decided that he wanted Plutarch’s territory, so while they were busy with me, Gloss had infiltrated the neighborhood.  The only reason I lived through the bloodbath was one of Plutarch’s men fell on top of me, hiding me from Gloss.  I lay there for nearly a whole day covered in the blood and shit from a dead man until the cops found me and took me to foster care.  So don’t tell me I don’t know evil.”  Peeta drained his glass and stood up.  “I need another drink.”  
  
Katniss glanced up at him, tears shimmering in her eyes.  He bent down and grabbed her glass, walking back into the kitchen.  She didn’t really want another but after hearing what he’d gone through, she felt so on edge, maybe it would help.  For the first time since seeing him outside of the Capitol she thought maybe she’d finally met someone that would be able to understand why she was the way she was.  

Pushing up off the couch, she followed him into the kitchen, watching the lines of his back as he poured them both another glass of whiskey.  Her mouth went dry at the play of muscle beneath the thin cotton and she had to force herself to look away before she ended up doing something stupid, like running her hand along his spine.  She wanted to comfort him, wrap him up in her arms and make him forget all the nasty shit that he’d gone through, even though deep down she knew, it never went away.  But it could be dulled, blunted enough to push to the back of your mind and lock it away.  Suddenly, she knew that she couldn’t do what she’d come here to do.  Never had she thought she’d find anyone that would understand the hell that Gloss had put her through, but Peeta could because he’d lived through his own special kind of hell, brought about by Gloss’ actions.

Late at night, alone in her bed, she’d tried to imagine a man that she could care about or need, but there’d been no one – until tonight.  As miserably shitty as Peeta’s life had been up till now, he hadn’t become a monster like Gloss.  He hadn’t come through unscathed, she’d seen the demons in his eyes, but he hadn’t let it corrupt him, twist and turn him into the revolting, warped piece of shit it could have. She _knew_ he wasn’t going to hurt her, knew it as soul deep as she knew that Prim was the reason she’d survived Gloss’ brutality and it made the icy shield she’d erected around her heart thaw.

For the first time since she’d been old enough to realize that boys were _different_ , awareness tingled between her thighs.  She wanted _him._ Wanted to feel his big, scarred hands on her body, feel him moving deep within her – quenching this all-consuming need that was devouring her.  She _wanted_ – desperately so.

 

 

  
Peeta heard her come into the kitchen and when he finished pouring; he turned around, fingers curling around her glass.  Their gazes locked and the tension that had been brewing before heightened, filling the space between them with a crackling intensity that was almost physically manifest.  
  
In the end, he wasn’t sure who moved first, their mouths meeting in a hot, wet kiss that left him reeling.  His hands slid to her ass, molding her against him as she wrapped herself around him, one thigh lifting to straddle his hip. He spun them around, pushing her back against the fridge, kissing her as if his life depended on it.  
  
Nothing hurt, not the cut on his lip, or the dull ache of his ribs as her lips moved against his, her hips rocking up against him.  He didn’t care what brought her here, only that she was here, in his arms, kissing him like he was air and she needed him to breathe.  
  
Peeta jerked his lips away from hers, staring down at her, his heart clenching.  She looked wanton and lushly sensual, lips swollen from his frantic kisses, her body straining against his.  Quicksilver eyes met his and his cock swelled impossibly fuller, pressing against the hot core of her body.  
  
“If you tell me to stop, I will,” he said raggedly.  
  
“And if I tell you don’t stop?”  His lips were on hers again almost the second the last word left her mouth.  He staggered back away from the door, barely managing to stay upright as her legs wound around his waist.  His hands cupped her ass, grinding her against him as he stumbled across the room to the miniscule table in the corner, reaching down with one hand to shove everything on top of it to the floor before setting her down on it.  
  
He pulled back just enough to begin fumbling with the button on her jeans, their hands tangling together as she frantically sought to remove his as well.  Breathing hard, he reached up to tug his shirt over his head, wincing as his bruised ribs protested the movement.   Tossing it aside, he dropped to his knees, watching as she shimmied out of her jeans and panties. Her hands were on the hem of her t-shirt when their gazes locked again.  She pulled the shirt over her head and dropped it to the floor, licking her lips as they stared hotly at each other.  Leaning forward, he braced her thighs open with his palms, his mouth hovering over her center.  His cock twitched as her scent enveloped him and he couldn’t wait anymore.  He closed the distance between their bodies, his tongue gliding through her slick folds.  Her back arched as her hands closed around the edge of the table, a string of incoherent words tumbling from her lips.  He licked her slowly, learning each and every place that made her tremble and quake.  Peeta savored her, licking and sucking with abandon, her thighs shaking against his palms when he found the tiny bundle of nerves and flicked his tongue against it.  His cock felt like it was going to explode he wanted inside of her so badly, but he wanted to feel her come apart beneath his tongue first.  She tasted like sin and he wanted nothing more than to lose himself in her forever.

With a high, keening cry, she broke beneath him, her body collapsing limply atop the table as she fought for breath.  He stood up slowly, staring down at her in wonderment.  Her eyes fluttered open and met his and she pushed up, reaching for him, fingers digging into his shoulders as she dragged him closer, fusing her mouth to his.  The kiss was carnal, lips tongues and teeth crashing together in a miasma of need and want.  His hands were on her breasts, kneading the soft mounds, long fingers plucking at the turgid nipples while hers slid across his chest, blunted nails scratching lightly through the scruff of hair that dusted it.  Breaking away from her lips, he licked and sucked his way down her neck, blazing a trail down her chest until he drew one tight nubbin into his mouth, biting down lightly on it.  Her fingers were in his hair and she pulled hard on his curls, yanking his head back up.  She was panting, staring at him out of eyes dilated with need.  “Condom, now,” she gasped, reaching between them to push his jeans and boxers down his hips.  “I need to feel you,” she said huskily.  He grabbed the jeans, extracting his wallet and pulling out the condom he kept there, dropping his wallet to the side.  Kicking off his shoes, he nearly fell as he tried to get everything the rest of the way off.  Katniss laughed lightly and slid off the table, bending down to help him.  He held onto her shoulders as she pulled first one leg and then the other off, pushing them out of the way.  Standing back up, she took the condom wrapper from his shaking fingers, ripping it open and pulling it out.  Pinching the tip, she rolled it slowly down his cock.

Fuck!  Her hands wrapped around him felt – indescribable.  Lifting his hands, he cupped her face, rubbing his thumb over her cheekbone.  “I never thought-”

Her fingers slid over his lips, silencing him.  “I know,” she said simply, closing the distance between them, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as she pressed her lips to his, kissing him deeply.  He groaned into her mouth, his hands sliding down her arms to her ass, lifting her up against him.  Stumbling forward, he set her on the table once more, gently pushing her so that she was lying atop it.

The feel of her body beneath him was nearly his undoing.  She was warm and soft and oh so wet.  His fingers teased at the soft flesh between her thighs, rubbing small circles on her clit.  She writhed beneath him, her hips rising with every stroke.  Her fingers were needy, grabbing harshly onto his shoulders once more, pulling him closer even as her legs wound around his hips.  Reaching down, he positioned his cock at her entrance and looking down into her eyes, slid into her with one thick, heavy stroke.

 

 

 

Katniss felt consumed, fire licking hotly along her veins, radiating outward from where their bodies joined together.  His hands were hard on her hips, gripping them as he thrust into her, hard and heavy.  Tension coiled tightly between her hips, driving her higher.  Her world narrowed to the feel of him against her, sweat slicked bodies straining, barreling a million miles towards a precipice that beckoned just out of reach.  His lips were everywhere – pressing searing, nipping kisses to her shoulders, the jut of her collarbone, and the soft hollow behind her ear.   Her completion consumed her, burning her from the inside out, leaving her quaking and gasping in the aftermath.  He followed her moments later, groaning her name with a harsh grunt against her shoulder, forehead pressed to the hollow, breath skating across her skin.  Winding her arms around his shoulders, she collapsed bonelessly against the table, her own breathing unsteady.  Her heart was racing, tiny aftershocks of pleasure pulsing along in time.

She felt cool air slide across her heated skin as he moved, pushing up on his elbows to stare down at her.  Her legs were still coiled tightly around his hips, ankles locked together atop his ass and she winced as they protested her awkward position.  Her hips creaked as she uncrossed her ankles and let her legs fall open, feet hanging off the edge of the table.  Tense silence filled the space between them as he disengaged and walked to the trash can on the far side of the kitchen.  She sat up, wincing again as muscles she hadn’t used in a long ass time reminded her that they existed.  Biting down on her lip, she looked around for her t-shirt, feeling vulnerable as hell naked on top of his kitchen table.  She’d just hopped off and bent down to grab her shirt when his hand slid over her hip.  Standing up, she held the shirt awkwardly in front of her, unable to meet his gaze.

His hand moved to glide along her cheek, tilting her face up.  Mortification filled her as tears gathered in her eyes.  “Sh, it’s okay,” he whispered, gently tugging her into his arms, her head fitting neatly underneath his chin.  The sobs started in earnest then, big hiccupping gulps that left her shaking and fighting to breathe.  He held her tightly, big hands rubbing up and down her back, offering her comfort but not trying to stop her or even interrupt.  She could feel the steady thump of his heart under her cheek and it calmed her, allowing her something to focus on as she tried to stem the tide of emotion that was pouring out of her like a flood.

What felt like hours later, she lifted her head, wiping at the trails the tears had left on her cheeks with the heel of her hand.  Her gaze met his and she took a deep, shuddering breath, the words spilling out of her.  “He hurt me…for…for…forced me,” she stammered haltingly.

Peeta stared at her solemnly, no hint of pity in his gaze.  It gave her the courage to finish.  “Not just him, but his friends…so many of them, I couldn’t fight back.”  Her voice was barely a whisper when she finished but she knew he’d heard every word, accepted them without judging when his hand slid down her arm, locking their fingers together, his gaze never leaving hers.

“He’ll pay for his sins.” His words were said in a deadly calm voice with rock solid conviction.  For the first time since Boggs had come to her house, she began to believe that maybe it could happen.  He bent down, grabbing the shirt she’d dropped when the tears had started and gently pulled it over her head before bending down once more and rooting around for their underwear.  He silently handed her the pair of white panties and stepped into his boxers.  Threading their fingers together once more, he led her back into the apartment, down the hall to his bedroom.  Settling in the middle of the bed, he patted the space between his legs in invitation.  Katniss climbed onto the bed and leaned back, cocooned by his big, warm body and the blanket he pulled up over them.

She felt warm and safe, protected from everything by the shelter of his body.  He locked their fingers together once more, resting them lightly on her stomach.  “Now, tell me why you really came here.”

Katniss  smiled and closed her eyes, breathing deeply.  “I came to try to convince you that I was trouble you didn’t need.”

His chest rumbled with laughter, vibrating against her back.  “And now?”

“I’m still trouble, but I think you can handle it,” she said softly, opening her eyes and turning her head so she could look up at him.

He bent down, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips.  “Together, we’ll protect each other,” he said as he pulled back. 

She nodded and snuggled back into his arms, eyes closing once more.

 

~*~

“Chaff! Man where’ve you been?”  Gale grabbed the bigger man by the shoulders as he stumbled onto the job site.  “Blight’s been covering for you, but Seneca man, he’s been sniffing around.”  Gale led the older man over to the measly shade provided by one of the equipment trailers. 

Chaff slumped to the ground, tears spilling down his cheeks. “My baby, she’s gone,” he sobbed.

Gale squatted down, leaning in closer.  “What?”

Chaff looked up, grabbing the other man’s shirtfront.  “Rue!  My baby girl Rue’s gone missing for three days now.  Seeder’n I been everywhere, askin’ round but nobody sayin’ a word.”

“She’s only sixteen, how far could she have gotten?” Gale said, gently disentangling himself from Chaff’s strangling grasp.

“Somebody done took her,” Chaff muttered, his eyes wild as his gaze darted left and right.

“You don’t know-”

Chaff grabbed him again, pulling him so close he could smell the sour bitterness of whiskey on his breath.  “Got me a letter this mornin’, tole me it was punishment.”

“Punishment?  For what?”

Chaff began to cry again.  “Cops man.”

Gale closed his eyes, breathing through his mouth in an effort to keep his breakfast down.  “You didn’t.”

Chaff nodded, his lower lip quivering.  “Gloss kep’ sniffin round, tellin’ Rue how pretty she was, how he was gonna give her things I couldn’t.”

“What the fuck did you think would happen?” Gale hissed, rocking back as Chaff leaned to the side and hawked a loogie.

“Hawthorne!”

Gale cursed lowly and stood up, turning to face Seneca Crane as the other man walked up.  “Mr. Crane.”

“Why aren’t you up on the scaffolding with the others?”  His beady black eyes narrowed as he stared at Gale, his ridiculous beard and fastidious clothing looking even more out of place her in the rough environment of a working construction site.

“I’m on a break.”

Seneca narrowed his eyes and glanced down at his watch.  “Which was over precisely two minutes ago.  Get up there before I dock you a full half hour.”

Gale’s mouth set in a thin line but he nodded, darting one more glance towards Chaff before walking off towards the scaffolding.  Seneca’s voice stopped him cold.  “You’ve got a sister, don’t you Hawthorne?  Might want to remember when you want to get tangled up in shit you have no business in.”


End file.
